So Min
So Min is a 14-year-old study abroad student from South Korea in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future and is the leader of PURETTY. Unlike the other members of PURETTY, she has no Prizmmy☆ counterpart; however, she and Mia are big rivals, and according to Mia she is very amusing and her crying is some sort of a trick. She is in love with Yun-su and Dear Crown is her favorite shop. Appearance So Min is very tall for her age. She has long, wavy orange hair that she wears in a bun, and has emerald green eyes. She usually wears outfits with a sexy or cool theme and is most often seen wearing shorts and skirts. Personality So Min is the epitome of the straight-A student from Korea. She has a special feature of crying when she is mad, happy, touched, proud, in love, depressed, etc. She is described as a stoic, honor-student type and seems like a very gentle, kind and quiet girl, but she cannot forgive things that are wrong. She will never let anything she thinks is right get messed up and she will fix it immediately. She hates anything pointless in the path to perfection. She is quite the perfectionist who gives her all in everything and insists that practicing is the only way to become the best. She detests anything that is unfair and above-board, and her stubbornness regarding this has led to more than a few conflicts with those around her. Sometimes she is harsh with words but only speaks this way because she believes in her teammates. So Min's strong personality disappears when she is in front of Yun-su, and she becomes a bashful girl in love. Sometimes, she shows a more childish side and cries often. She is also a fan of the magical girl TV Show, Magical Mion. So Min's Outfits PURETTY Outfits Dear Crown PURETTY Zebra Stripes Jacket, Dear Crown PURETTY Stripe Short Pants, Dear Crown Purity Boots Symphonia Outfits Symphonia Dress of the Sky, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning COSMOs Shuffle Team Lemonade Idol Vest, Lemonade Idol Pumpkin Pants, Lemonade Idol Short Boots Casual Outfits (Winter) Lip Pattern Cardigan, Star Belt Tight Skirt, Stripe Tights & Glitter Pumps Prism World Cup Snow Fairy Cami, Snow Fairy Pants, Lace-Up Pure White Sandals Trivia *She is based on Jeon So-min (전소민), who is her real-life counterpart of the group PURETTY. *After PURETTY disbanded in 2014, Jeon So-min participated in Kara Project, which was a survival program to find a fourth member of Korean girl group Kara following the departure of Nicole and Ji-young. She made it to the final round but was not chosen. *Following Kara Project, Jeon So-min debuted in the Korean girl group April in August 2015 but left the group in November. In December 2016 So-min was announced to be a member of co-ed group K.A.R.D. which debuted on July 19, 2017. Gallery Main article: So Min/Image Gallery Category:PURETTY Category:COSMOs Category:Dear Princess Category:Dear My Future Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars